


La copia perfecta.

by Fallingdown



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Multi, POV Kozume Kenma, accidente, luxacion, perfect copy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: El llanto de Kenma es opacado por los gritos provenientes de la tribuna.
Un accidente es un accidente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Mi primer Fic de Haikyuu!! inspirado (por más raro que suene) por "Umbrella" de Rihanna.  
> Espero que les guste y estén conmigo hasta el final :D  
> Advertencia: Ooc y posible mala redacción :c

_Sus manos sudan y siente una sonrisa queriendo estirar las comisuras de su boca._

 

_Kuroo se para a su lado y eleva su puño._

 

_¿Cuan lejos habían llegado? ¿Cuánto más podrían avanzar?_

 

_—Confío en ti mente._

 

_—Oxigename Kuro— sus manos chocan y avanzan. Lev le sonríe a la par que los adelanta junto con Yaku que palmea su espalda. El resto del equipo espera en la cancha._

 

_Siente un calor extendiéndose por todo su pecho y este se aviva cuando Shouyo le grita desde las gradas._

 

_Definitivamente hoy debe ganar._

 

 

 

 

Siente un pitido en sus oídos. Su boca se abre y siente su rostro húmedo.

 

Escucha gritos sin saber exactamente de donde provienen.

 

—No te muevas Kenma, están viniendo los de equipo médico— la voz de Kuroo se escucha ronca y sus manos se sienten cálidas.

 

Trata de hablar, pero siente que ese cuerpo no es suyo más allá del dolor que abarca en su hombro derecho.

 

Su vista se nubla. Piensa con pena en su cuervo amigo y se deja llevar por el sueño que se apodera de él.

 

_"Lo siento Shouyo, la Batalla del Basurero no será posible"_

 

Lo último que escucha es a su amigo de la infancia gritar.


End file.
